Hinged or “operable” sidelight panels have been limited in availability because the available hardware has undesirable aspects. Hardware options range from casement operators mounted to the frame to cam type handles or thumb turns. The aesthetically “out of place” appearance of these systems have deterred door manufacturers from offering operable side lights, particularly for high end door systems.
Certain hinged patio doors are intended as entry doors and have many extra features such as a deadbolt and anti slam devices that are not needed on a side light application. Other hinged sidelight panels feature mechanisms driven by a thumb turn knob that travels through approximately 135° rotation to activate the remote locks and latch bolt. The obtuse angle of rotation required for activation prevents the use of a longer handle to drive the mechanism because the handle will interfere with the door frame when rotated from horizontal.
What is needed is a hinged sidelight panel having hardware that performs the latching and securing operation within a smaller angle of rotation and without unneeded features associated with entry doors.